No Dreams To Fight For (Hiatus)
by Solaris115
Summary: Hakuno Kishinami has been drawn into a war between magi after accidentally summoning Ruler and 7 other servants. One of them, Edward Kenway, the legendary assassin, wonders how is it possible for him to have been called to the throne of heroes. As tensions between the group of servants rise, Hakuno will do the impossible to keep them united as the war starts igniting its flames.


**A crucial element of this story comes from the fic titled "Golden Prayers" by Back2backAgain, who has been kind enough to allow me the usage of one of his ideas(more on that later). **

**So, without further ado, let´s see how this story develops, and hope it manages to be a good one. Fingers crossed!**

**UPDATE: A few things have been added, as Hakuno´s reaction to the situation was a bit...forced.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>No Dreams To Fight For<strong>_

_**Chapter 1: Drawn Into An Inexistent War**_

"_Yeah…don´t worry dad. I´m fine. Tell mom that I love her…and…I love you too. Bye."_

Hakuno Kishinami walked down the streets of Fuyuki City towards his school. Hours earlier, he had received a call from his father, who had been travelling because of business alongside Hakuno´s mother for as long as he could remember. Each time the calls came to an end, Hakuno would always fell down, knowing the only habitant of his house was him and only him. Even though it was still early, his day had started in a negative way, but he was no stranger to that feeling.

However, something that would always cheer him up, one way or another, was seeing the face of those he could call friends at school or the way there.

Being early in the morning, Hakuno was never expecting to meet a familiar face on the way to school, but today was different. As he approached the school grounds, his eyes met a familiar red coat and a couple of twin tails of black hair walking in the same direction.

"Tohsaka?"

Even though he had said it to himself, Rin seemed to have heard him, and she turned as a response.

"Kishinami?"

"It´s strange to see you up this early. Do you have anything important to do at school before classes begin?" Kishinami said, walking faster to catch up with Rin.

"No…I think I just woke up earlier by accident. Well…there´s nothing I can do about it."

Neither Hakuno nor Rin spoke for the rest of the road. Once they arrived at school gates, they parted ways. It was a uneventful morning, in which Hakuno just wandered around the school, watching as each club started the morning practice, staying for a couple of minutes every now and then. Before he could notice, it was almost time for class, so he started to walk back into the main building.

After changing his shoes for ones more fit for the school floor, Hakuno started to walk up the stairs, but he was interrupted by yet another friendly face.

"Mister Hakuno."

"Oh, Rani. I didn´t notice you." The light purple hair of the girl was wavy and long, as usual. Her eyes narrowed at his comment, clearly annoyed by Hakuno´s carelessness. Rani kept walking down the stairs, not bothering to give Hakuno another look.

"Great…now I´ll have to deal with her serious attitude for the rest of the day…" Hakuno though aloud as he kept making his way to his classroom.

Each time he would take a step into his classroom, he would always find himself caught off guard by the always elegant yet friendly Leonardo Harway. Even though his way of speaking always gave him an air of superiority, he was sincerely preoccupied by Hakuno´s mood.

"Good Morning Hakuno! You don´t seem very well…." Leo would always have a smile on his face, as if everything would eventually end up in his favour. "Oh, Leo. Yeah, it´s…just a little headache, nothing serious." Hakuno sat down in his chair at the back of the class, to the left hand side of Leo.

The second face he would always see in his mornings was the one of Shinji Matou. Hakuno didn't really know if they were friends, but there was something about him that made him interesting to hang out with.

"Kishinami, always the low profile, eh? Try not to ruin my mood today, okay?"

Shinji had always been like that, but at the same time, he would usually end up talking to Hakuno and Leo in his free time on school. An odd person, but still an important person for Hakuno at the end of the day.

However, it would usually get worse when the last of Hakuno´s friends came to greet him, as he would usually end up revealing Shinji´s most annoying side. The red haired Shirou, who would usually appear to be a calm guy, was a very passionate guy when it came to doing favours for everyone else. Shinji seemed to be a bit abusive of this trait, but it seemed Shirou had never cared for that.

"Hey Hakuno. Good to see you still manage to get through your day around those two." Shirou threw him a small smile, and Hakuno did the same.

"What do you mean by that, Emiya?" Shinji would usually react negatively to Shirou´s comments, but that was just the way those two had developed their 'friendship' and it seemed it was going to stay that way.

The day went by just as any other. On his way home, Hakuno would always go to a nearby store and grab something to eat, waiting for the sun the fall down. After all, there was no one at home, so there wouldn't be much to do in there. After a couple of hours of eating and drinking a coffee, Hakuno walked back home.

His house was situated in the European style houses sector of Fuyuki, opposite to the Japanese style sector in which Shirou seemed to live. He had visited him a couple of times, and he always wondered why he would need such a big house for only him to live in. Compared in size, Hakuno´s was smaller, but it didn't mean it was small on its own. A two storey house with five bedrooms, three for guests, including a small studio, was more than enough for him. After preparing changing his clothes, he grabbed a small envelope, which contained a letter that his father had written for him, and went to the studio, located on the second floor, opposite to his bedroom.

The studio was full of books, and, opposite to the door, there was a small desk and a business chair that had belonged to his father before he left. Hakuno would usually leave any letter he had received in his father´s desk, as a way to remember the times in which he could see his father working in there. A book was lying alongside the pile of letters that had accumulated throughout the years. Hakuno had never paid much attention to it, but tonight, it was different.

The book didn't have much decoration or any sort of title. It appeared to be more like a journal. Hakuno hesitantly grabbed it and opened it. He had never imagined his father would be so careless to leave a personal journal around like that, but at the same time, he had never been too interested in that sort of things. There, he found lots of different notes on multiple subjects, but all of those had one thing in common. It seemed that his father had a secret interest in themes related to magic and the sort. A small grin formed on his face.

"What were you doing in your free time, dad?"

Normally Hakuno would have left the book back in its place, but the way in which his father described his findings was astonishing, to say the least. It was so well described that it seemed as his father considered magic a real thing. Something very strange, coming from that man.

Going through the pages without paying much attention to their contents, Hakuno stopped when he saw his name written in one of the pages. Said page contained information on something called a 'magic circuit', something that everyone had inside them, only that the ones who called themselves magus had a better developed circuit. His father believed Hakuno had inherited a magic circuit from his grandmother, or something like that. Below, was a summoning enchantment, but the book did not specify what it was supposed to summon.

After thinking about it, Hakuno dismissed the chance of that journal being for real. His father had been a bit of a prankster when he was around, so it was probably a joke to see him doing going as far as screaming that enchantment believing it would be real. Hakuno thought it was a shame he was not around, but it still, he decided to jokingly scream the enchantment as his father would have probably expected to see him.

* * *

><p>Hakuno felt extremely ashamed of himself after finishing, but it would have to do. A good memory of his father was definitely worth the embarrassment, although there was no one around aside from himself to hear him, so it wasn't that bad. He started to walk towards the studio door, when a red light started to come from under the carpet in the office. Hakuno quickly removed the carpet, worried about the source of the light.<p>

"What the hell were you doing, dad?"

Hakuno´s eyes widened as the light from what seemed to be a circle with marks inside of it got stronger, and then, a strong wave of some kind threw Hakuno into the nearby wall.

* * *

><p>It took him a couple of minutes to regain consciousness. In part, it was because the damage caused by the blow was starting to fade away, but on the other side, an unknown voice was talking to him.<p>

"…wake up."

Hakuno scratched his eyes, and started to scan his surroundings. He was now on his bed, and in front of him, the source of the voice. The lights were turned off, but the light of the moon coming in from the windows was enough to see a beautiful blonde girl standing in front of him, clad in armour. She must have been the same age, which was one of the multiple things that surprised Hakuno about her. Her violet eyes were fixated on him, and her face was expressionless.

"I´m sorry to have caused you harm. Are you feeling fine, Master?"

Hakuno was petrified. Someone had broken into his house. The girl was standing between him and the door, so trying to escape was not an option, not now at least. Hakuno got out of his bed as fast as he could and backed up, until the wall no longer allowed him to do so.

"W-Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"I am Ruler. Your servant, Master."

She moved closer to Hakuno, and kneeled before him, completely leaving him speechless. She took out a sword and placed it on her hands, as if presenting it to Hakuno. Instead of standing there, Hakuno slowly started to move towards the door, circling Ruler.

"Where are you going, Master? We haven't formally completed the contract yet." Ruler stood up, confused by Hakuno´s attitude. Hakuno instead watched her a just an intruder trying to confuse him. Even If he didn't know what the girl was talking about, he had to play along, just for now.

"Oh, me? I-I´m going to…the bathroom?" His tone clearly gave his intention away. Ruler started to get an idea of what was going on, but she chose to believe she was wrong. After all, only a magus could summon a servant, right? He had to be playing with her.

Hakuno quickly ran out to the corridor and grabbed a phone nearby. His trembling fingers had trouble dialling the emergency number. "What are you doing, Master?" Ruler´s voice only worsened the situation, as Hakuno´s reaction was dropping the phone to the floor.

Backing up once more, he brought his hands up front, trying to stay away from Ruler. "Look, just stop playing games and take what you want. That´s why you came here for, right?" Hakuno´s voice had a mixture of confusion, fear and anger. He had never heard of a robber dressing up and calling his victim 'Master'. With a sigh of disappointment, Ruler accepted the fact that she had been accidentally summoned by someone completely unaware of the existence of magic.

"Master, I´m not here to harm you. I´m here to protect you. Can't you remember how you summoned me?" She tried to reassure Hakuno with a smile, but it turned his fear into confusion. "Your…summoning? So…it can´t be possible that what I saw was real, right? It must have been a dream." Ruler addressed Hakuno to follow her, which he hesitantly did. They entered his father´s office, and the evidence of her summoning as all over the place.

"You have been selected to participate in a war between Magi, Master. The Holy Grail War."

Hakuno still couldn't believe his eyes and ears. A war between Magi? Magic was a work of fiction to him. An element in the tales of warriors and princesses. Nothing more. "Magic doesn't exist. I don't believe you, so just leave if you are not here to rob me. And if you are, just stop pretending and take what you want!"

Ruler frowned at Hakuno. "Master, for what I can see…" She walked up to Hakuno´s Father´s desk, where the journal had ended after her summoning. "…your father had an idea of what magic was. If magic is inexistent, how can you explain what happened here?" She was doing her best efforts to convince Hakuno that she was real. "How can you explain why I´m standing here, in this armour and with this sword? How can you explain the seal at the back of your hand?"

Hakuno then examined his hands, and found a strange symbol at the back of his left hand. He had never had interests in tattoos, and after touching it, he could feel it was part of his skin. "This…but…How can this be?" He asked.

"Magic has always been there. Each human has some of it, but only a few know how to control it and improve it." She walked up to Hakuno, who took a step back, but didn't seem to feel like backing away anymore. "I am here to protect you, Master. The Holy Grail War is inexistent for those who are not involved. We servants act as the instrument Masters use to kill each other."

"Kill…each other?" Hakuno had never been a violent person, and the idea of killing was terrible for him. "No…I will not take part in this. Even if magic exits, why would people kill each other and keep it a secret? Magic could help humanity in many ways!" Ruler frowned. "Master, the winner of the war will have a single wished granted, no matter how big it might be. That´s why Masters kill each other. Even if you don´t have an interest in it, know that it might fall in the wrong hands, and if that happens, who knows what will happen afterwards."

Ruler was a very capable servant, but still, she preferred to fight knowing her Master would be standing right beside her. "It´s either you or the others…and I don't want to fight knowing my Master is not up to the task. I know it can be hard to believe, but I need you to trust me."

Hakuno was still hesitant to believe everything. That same day he had woken up believing he know what needed to be known about the world to live normally. But now, even if it was an accident, he had discovered one of humanity´s greatest secrets. "Is there anyone else who might be able to talk about this?" He asked, wanting more proof.

"There is, but it should not be our main priority, not now." Ruler sighed in relief.

"Alright…I´ll fight…I´ll do it, for now." Ruler left out a little smile, which comforted Hakuno more than she could imagine. Ruler sighed in relief. She had managed to convince her Master, but for how long?

"We should not waste more time on explanations, Master. We must make haste and summon the others."

"The others?" Hakuno slowly stood up. "What do you mean by the others?"

"As a Ruler class servant, I have the ability to pass unto you enough command seals to summon seven additional servants."

"More of those seals?" Ruler nodded. "Those seals will act as absolute orders that can give us a boost to our abilities. They are what binds you with your servant. You have three seals for each servant, so be sure to use them wisely."

"I see. Well, I guess I shouldn't worry too much now that I have such an advantage, right?" Hakuno said with a nervous smile, partly because he wasn't sure how much of an advantage that could be, and he wasn't still convinced by all this 'Grail War' business. However, Ruler seemed a bit down after hearing him saying that.

"Not quite, Master. I would definitely be an advantage if your magic circuit had been more developed before my summoning. I can feel you have a relatively weak circuit. Sustaining eight servants should be impossible, but as a Ruler class servant, I can ease your load. However, your magic supply will be divided into eight, which means that we will be incredibly weak compared to other servants."

After taking a pause, she continued. "It will take at least three of us to be able to fight back against one perfectly summoned servant. Should you develop your magic circuit any further, we´ll regain some strength, but it all depends on your progress."

Hakuno lowered his head in disappointment. He had taken any particular interest in anything, and now, he felt like he was paying for it. He suddenly felt a chill run down his spine when he felt Ruler´s hand under his chin, prompting him to raise his head. A small amount of blood accumulated on his cheeks.

"Don't worry Master. I´ll do whatever is in my power to help you survive. I´m your servant after all. I´ll also help you with that magic circuit of yours, so don't feel like that. Besides, bear in mind that summoning eight servants is an extraordinary feat, so you have a lot of potential" Her smile was genuinely beautiful to Hakuno, who couldn't help smiling as well. "I suggest we move somewhere more spacious."

After guiding Ruler downstairs to the living room, they sat down in one of the couches.

"Now, I´ll pass the command seals to you. We´ll summon all of them at once, this way, they can protect you until I have regained my strength." She said, extending her right hand to Hakuno. He extended his hand as well, and as soon as the two made contact, Hakuno started to feel both of his arms numb, yet hot at the same time. He watched amazed as more seals started to appear, one at the back of his right hand, matching the left one. The remaining six took over the rest of his arms, making it four seals on each side.

It was then, when the seven summoning circles became the only light sources in the house, that Hakuno noticed he had only turned the light of his father´s office on. Were it not for the fact that he was there with Ruler, he would be feeling uncomfortable in a house like that shrouded in almost complete darkness. Ruler´s presence was somehow reassuring, even being someone Hakuno had just met minutes ago, he trusted her.

Once again, the light was strong enough to blind Hakuno for a few seconds, but the same waves that threw him against the wall when he summoned Ruler where stopped by her. However, Hakuno felt her suddenly resting against him, with heavy breathing. After the light had disappeared, Hakuno ignored the servants that had just been summoned, turning his attention to ruler. It is not as if he didn't care about his other servants, but he wasn't expecting to see Ruler so tired.

"Ruler, are you okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me. I´ll be fine in a couple of days."

"I wouldn't worry about such a little thing, Master. After all, she is a heroic spirit, just like us." In a cynical tone, a male voice reassured Hakuno. He turned a saw the group of servants, the man who had just talked in front. A tanned skin covered in a black armour with a red overcoat, and his white hair were the first things Hakuno noticed about the man. "I´m Archer."

"Hmm! You have been blessed by the gods, Praetor, with a powerful servant such as myself! With me by your side, we´ll never fall!" A short, blonde girl, with a beauty comparable to Ruler´s, walked in front of Archer, proudly sticking her chest out. "I am Saber!" Hakuno started to feel how his cheeks got hotter. In part, it was because of her beauty, but it was mainly due to her outfit. At first, Hakuno only noticed the top part of her red military dress. But when he lowered his eyes, he saw how an almost transparent veil was the only thing in front. Her white underwear was completely visible.

Laughing, a man dressed in white hooded robes with leather armour on top walked over to Hakuno and patted him in the back. His fair hair and blue eyes were certainly friendly, in some way. "I wouldn't recommend staring at a lady´s legs for that long, mate." Hakuno quickly turned his eyes away, flushed by the fact that his servant had pointed that out. "I´m Assassin." He walked around, inspecting the house.

"Assassin? You don't look like one." Hakuno pointed at Assassin, more specifically at his chest. There he had two holstered pistols, and at the back, two more. Twin swords rested on his waist, one at each side. It was then when Assassin understood Hakuno´s confusion.

"Ah. These are not my signature instruments as an Assassin. Consider them as extras to my class." It was then when suddenly, out of his arm-braces, a couple of small blades appeared. "These should give you an idea of why I´m an Assassin class servant."

"You have a fine selection of equipment Assassin!" A loud and deep, yet cheerful voice resounded throughout the house. A massive man, with large muscles that would make many men jealous, approached Assassin. His wide smile was portrayed by his distinctive red hair and beard, and with great strength, he gave Assassin a pat in the back that almost threw him to the ground. Assassin stared at him with a bit of anger, whilst he just laughed. His red mantle, which covered his large back, turned as he changed his gaze towards Hakuno. "I am Rider."

Hakuno started to shiver. A combination of a big smile and such a massive body was a bit scary for him. However, that shivering stopped as he felt a couple of arms coming from behind, encircling his neck. A light but nice fragrance entered his nose as another new voice started to introduce itself.

"Don´t worry Master! I´ll make sure no one places a finger on you!" A pair of amber eyes were the first thing Hakuno saw when he turned to see who was resting on his back. Suddenly those eyes quickly moved back, as Ruler grabbed the servant from the back of her blue priest-like outfit. "Hey, what do you think you´re doing?" Ruler asked, annoyed by the sudden affection the servant had showed as her presentation card.

"Me? I was just saying hi to my beloved master, that´s all!" She moved in front of Hakuno and the other servants, two of them being completely silent, still waiting for their turn to present themselves. Caster posed and turned. "I´m the most lovable combination between a human and a fox you could ever ask for! Caster!" Ruler´s eyes narrowed. Hakuno stared at her ears and tail, not giving credit to what his eyes were seeing.

"Now, now, Ruler. We don't need fights between ourselves. The real fight hasn't even started yet." A good looking man wearing a sleeveless dark outfit separated Ruler form caster, and then presented himself, taking a bow in front of his Master. His quirky black hair and orange eyes were full of respect for Hakuno. "I´m Lancer."

"Such pitiful presentations…Master, you should be grateful that someone like me has been selected as your servant. My arrows never fail and my dashing looks are incomparable. I´m Archer!" A girl wearing an odd green and black dress presented herself. Her hair was a combination of green, blonde and white, but again, what most impressed Hakuno were her animal ears and tail, though they were smaller than Caster´s. "What is up with the animal ears and tails?" Hakuno asked, although Neither Caster nor Archer seemed to care.

"Two Archer servants?" Assassin looked at Ruler, knowing she was probably the one that could give him an answer.

"Well, Master did not use a catalyst to summon any of us, so he was paired with compatible servants. I imagine a Berserker was not compatible at all with his characteristics." She answered looking at both Archers.

"Praetor, I suggest a name in order to not confuse them when giving orders." Saber did not hesitate to voice her concern. "Well…I have always been a great huntress. Why not call me like that?" Archer voiced her idea after nodding to Saber.

Hakuno turned to his cynical Archer, after hearing the other Archer´s suggestion. "You won't have any problems with that?" The white haired man closed his eyes for a second, and then smiled slightly. "No, Master. Even if I had problems with that, I couldn't think a way to distinguish myself from her, as I can't recall who I was in life."

"How come you can't remember, mate? Are you mocking our Master?" Assassin expressed his confusion. One of the most important things for a heroic spirit was his identity, so it wasn't something that should be so easily forgotten.

"I´m not, Assassin. It seems I was the most affected by our Master´s poor magic capability. My memories are blurry. And if you haven't noticed, all of us have lost a great amount of our power, so don't be so surprised. And unless Master manages to change that, we´ll have to be very careful, Assassin." Hakuno stepped between the two of them. "Hey, uhm…let´s just leave it like that. I´m sure Archer is not trying to mock anyone here, Assassin." Assassin stared at Archer for a few more seconds before taking a seat in a nearby armchair. Hakuno let out a sigh of relief before addressing the now called Huntress.

"So, Huntress it will be." Huntress nodded in response. "I think I should present myself as well. I-I´m Hakuno. Hakuno Kishinami."

Everyone smiled to him, recognizing him as their master once and for all, as their names had finally been exchanged. Hakuno knew his life was going to go in a completely new direction, but on the inside, he felt it could be for the best, even if his life was being put on the line.

* * *

><p><strong>Didn't really want to start with such a long AN, but I think I should give you a general idea on what is coming. This story will be basically combining elements from different versions of the fate universe, should it be correct to call them like that (Stay Night, Extra, etc…). Hopefully I won´t be breaking the Fate, or the Assassins Creed universe apart too much, as my only interest in this is to see this story through and to entertain you guys. (Although I must admit the story will be more focused in the Fate universe, in case you haven't noticed.)<strong>

**I know it seems a bit OP, but I'll do my best to balance things.**

**This chapter was basically a little introduction (a terrible one, I know) to some of the characters that will appear on the story. The crucial element for the story I used from the "Golden Prayers" fic, written by Back2backAgain, was Ruler´s ability to summon more servants under Hakuno´s command (And yes, I did ask for his permission to use said idea). **

**I hope you guys are ok with me calling Archer #2 as Huntress, as it would be really confusing if I referred to both Archers as…well, Archer.**

**In case I wasn't clear (I hope that´s not the case), Hakuno´s servants are Jeanne D´Arc/Ruler, Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus (Hell, that´s a long name)/Saber, Tamamo no Mae/Caster, EMIYA/Archer #1, Atalanta/Archer #2-Huntress, Iskander (Although I´ll refer to him as Alexander the Great when the time for using names comes)/Rider, Diarmuid/Lancer and Edward Kenway (From the Assassin´s Creed universe)/Assassin.**

**Favs, follows and reviews are greatly appreciated. Be sure to either leave a review or PM me if I´m not making certain things clear, and I'll try to fix that.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading. See ya next time!**


End file.
